Mistletoe
by bballgirl22
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Random idea popped into my head about the BTR couples uncer the mistletoe on Christmas. Please R


**Mistletoe**

**A/N: First of all, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated Beautiful Christmas (previously 12 Days of BTR) and I'm sorry I won't have an update before Christmas, but that's why I'm writing this for you guys as a Christmas present and an 'I'm sorry' gift. I got the idea watching Big Time Christmas. It came to me when James says, "Mistletoe…Baaaadd!" and then he falls. Haha. So, I hope you guyd enjoy and Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings, Happy New Year, Joyful Kwanza(don't ask, English class it happened), Happy Hanukkah, and every other holiday any of you celebrate.**

**Summary: One-shot; four parts. It's Christmas and the Big Time Couples have fun with the mistletoe on this wonderful day. And Mr. Bitters has holiday cheer because I felt bad for him in the X-mas special.**

**Thanks to my beta-reader DarkElements10**

_Italics- Bitters' voiceover_

**Pairings: KenJo, Lomille, Carphanie, and JamesxRachel**

**Rating: K+**

_It's Christmas Day in Los Angeles and there's actually snow on the ground today. As Carlos would say, it's another Christmas Miracle! Oh, allow me to introduce myself as Mr. Bitters, the Palm Woods manager. Ever since my first Christmas with the family in Apartment 2J, I love the holidays. Little Katie really got to me. And then the music producer in his PJs with a feast helped too. But anyway, it's Christmas day. Let's check in on Kendall and Jo._

"Good morning, gorgeous," Kendall Knight smiled at his wife of three months as he opened his eyes on Christmas morning. Jo opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes rested on Kendall and lit up.

"Good morning," Jo responded with a tired grin as she rolled over onto her side to face him.

"Kendall, remind me again why we agreed to have Christmas at our house this year?" Jo asked her husband. "It's too early for me to be getting up, especially after being up until one in the morning finishing up the house last night!"

"Well, look on the bright side; Since you're yelling at me, you're waking yourself up," Kendall said. Jo raised her hand to hit his arm, but Kendall gave her his adorable little boy smile he used when he wanted something and she gave in, putting her arm down. "And we agreed because Logan and Camille have been talking about their wedding for weeks and wouldn't have gotten anything done and James and Carlos practically begged me. You know I can't say no to my best friends!" Kendall whined the last part.

"Yeah, whatever. Now quit your whining and let's go. We have to get this show on the road," Jo smirked at Kendall before standing up. She walked to their bedroom and turned to smile at him and blow him a kiss before leaving to go into the bathroom.

Kendall shook his head with a grin and followed her lead.

_Well, Kendall and Jo look like they're getting ready for the party today. We'll check back in with them later. So, as Kendall mentioned, Camille and Logan have not stopped talking about their upcoming wedding, so let's see what today brought._

"Logan, you're still not awake?" Camille groaned as she walked back into Logan's room, already showered and dressed for the day. All she had to do was put on some makeup before they headed over to the Knights' house. The Knights' house. Camille was so happy for Jo. Kendall had always made her so happy just by looking her way and now they were married. She was glad they had agreed to host Christmas this year, though. Now, all she had to do was wake Logan up, something she had been trying to do for the past three hours since she woke up at eight in the morning so she could tell Jo she woke up early too if she complained.

"Five more minutes, mom," Logan mumbled as he pulled the comforter over his head.

Camille quickly pulled it back down. "Mom? It's Camille, babe," she explained to the exhausted Logan lying before her.

"What? Oh, sorry. G'Morning, sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm just tired from all the wedding talk I've been listening to non-stop for the past week and a half. I've barely spent any time with you where we haven't talked about the wedding," Logan yawned as he sat up and leaned against the headboards on his king-sized bed.

"Well maybe if you would get your butt out of bed, something I've been trying to do for the past THREE hours, you'll get some time today," Camille smirked.

"Yes ma'am!" Logan tripped as he scurried out of the bed the covers landing on him before he popped up and saluted Camille. He started hopping out of the room with the blanket stuck to him, dragging it towards the bathroom.

Camille shook her head with a smile as she started picking out which makeup colors to wear in a couple hours.

_So, it looks like there's only a few more hours until we'll be joining Kendall and Jo again and Logan is going to get some alone time with Camille, after he gets out of bed, of course. Let's stop over and see what's new with James and Rachel._

"Hey," Rachel Baxter said shyly as she opened the door for her boyfriend. James walked in quickly and Rachel realized he looked really nervous. And he was here earlier than she expected. Sure, they had to get to Jo's and Kendall's house, but it was still a little early.

"Hey beautiful," James gave her a warm smile, immediately taking her shyness away and putting her at ease. That was one of the things she loved about him. He always knew what to do to make her feel comfortable about herself and at ease.

"So, what brings you here so early?" Rachel asked him.

"Early? It's eleven 'o' clock, hon," James laughed, causing Rachel to laugh as well.

"You know what I mean," Rachel smiled, tossing her curly locks over her shoulder.

"But, I know I'm here earlier than you thought I would be, but it's for something important," James' tone became serious and Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

"Are you b-breaking up with me?" she stuttered out.

"No, of course not," James was quick to assure his girlfriend. "I just wanted to know if…" James got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "You would marry me?"

Rachel let out an involuntary cry and threw herself into James' arms.

"So, I'm guessing this is a yes?" James teased.

"Of course it is," Rachel sighed happily as James kept his arms wrapped around her and she breathed in his delicious scent.

_Well, that was a little private. But now we know. Congratulations to the happy couple! Before we head back to the Knight house, we should check out Stephanie and Carlos._

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" Carlos shouted, jumping up and down in front of his fiancée's bed like a little kid.

"What? What Carlos?" Stephanie yelled back after yawning and stretching as she sat up, laughing at Carlos.

"Santa was here! Santa was here!" Carlos shouted again.

"Okay, enough with the double words," Stephanie laughed before what he said hit her brain. "What? Really?" she cried out.

"Yeah! Come on, we can open presents before we go to Kendall and Jo's!" Carlos grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled out to their Christmas tree.

_Hm, Carlos and Stephanie seem excited about Santa's visit last night. Well, now we're back with Kendall and Jo and it's almost time for the party to begin._

"Kendall, we did it. It took three more hours, but we did it," Jo said triumphantly with her hands placed victoriously on her hips as she surveyed the living and dining rooms that were decorated from head to toe.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about it. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. As long as we all have each other, decorations don't matter and neither do presents," Kendall told her.

"Nice Christmas message, but you are so cheesy sometimes," Jo teased after a second.

"Am I?" Kendall smirked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes, you are," Jo stuck with her original mindset. Kendall stepped even closer to her so she could feel his breath hitting her face and smell the mint on it and also his cinnamon aftershave.

"Do you want me to stop now?" Kendall asked in a whisper as he looked up. Jo followed his gaze and saw that they were standing under mistletoe.

"No, cheese on," Jo whispered back, locking eyes with him. Kendall paused, thinking before deciding to laugh in his head at her choice of words. Then he wrapped his arms around her and the two shared their first Christmas kiss under the mistletoe.

_Aw, wasn't that sweet? I guess I'll check back in later._

The party was in full swing a couple hours later as Logan leaned against a doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

He was happy, he loved Christmas because come on now, who didn't? But, he was a little neglected because it his first Christmas with Camille when they were engaged and he had barely seen her. He understood she wanted to spend some time with her girls, but a little time would be appreciated.

Logan shook his head quickly, trying to get the selfish thoughts out of his mind. IT was Christmas, a time to think of others and not yourself. Wow, he was turning into Kendall with his cheesiness.

Logan sighed before a smile played across his lips when he saw Carlos 'dancing' across the room and knocking half of the party over in the process.

He cast his eyes downward for a moment when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Camille asked. Logan quickly lifted his head up to face her.

"Nothing, I'm watching Carlos' train wreck dancing from a safe distance," Logan replied.

"You seem sad," Camille pushed on, setting her drink on the small end table.

"Well, I'm a little bummed, but I told you why this morning," Logan replied again, looking away from her nervously. He didn't want her thinking he was selfish.

"You're not selfish," Camille said and Logan gaped at her, wondering if she could read his thoughts. "Look at what you are standing under," Camille added and pointed above Logan's head.

Logan followed her pointing finger and smiled when he saw the mistletoe hanging above him. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him.

"How about we get that alone time now?" Camille asked him. Logan nodded eagerly before kissing her under the mistletoe.

_Well, all is well that ends well in Logan and Camille's case. They are perfect for each other._

James and Rachel had been inseparable since that morning, joined at the hip. Everyone was shocked in happiness when they broke the news an hour or two before. They couldn't stop looking at each other smiling. Where one went, the other followed right after.

"James, do you believe in Christmas miracles?" Rachel asked as the two stopped and she squeezed his hand.

"I'm looking at a Christmas miracle," James told her, his voice dead serious. Rachel thought he was just being a good actor.

"James, you can be a real flirt," Rachel giggled.

"Rach, I'm serious. I think it's a miracle that you said yes this morning," James said, his voice still serious.

"What?" Rachel asked, taken aback that _the_ James Diamond was afraid of rejection.

"You heard me. Every time I wanted to ask you, I chickened out. I didn't think I deserved you. I think an angel came down from Heaven today and gave me the courage to ask you and that's why you said yes. It's a miracle," James continued to explain, finally cracking a small smile.

Rachel looked at James with tear-filled eyes. She couldn't believe he was saying these beautiful things about her. "No, James, you definitely deserve me, but I may not deserve you. You make me feel special, like I'm the most important girl in the world. You make me feel safe whenever you're with me. All you have to do is smile at me and I melt in my shoes. All you have to do is look at me and I feel completely at ease with you. All you have to do is talk to me and feel like I'm perfect," Rachel said, her voice wavering as a tear escaped her eye.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the guests were suddenly chanting. James looked up before tilting Rachel's chin up as well as they laughed at the chants. They saw that they had stopped right under the mistletoe.

"You deserve me," James whispered before meeting her lips with his under the mistletoe.

_*Sniff* *Sniff* Wait, you're here? I'm not crying, if that's what you're thinking. I just had too much…cinnamon on my…sugar cookie. Got to go!_

"Hey Santa's little elf," Stephanie called out to Carlos, walking over to where he was reading the gift tags on all the presents.

"Oh hey, Steph," Carlos replied.

"You having fun over here?" Stephanie grinned as he read a gift tag and started shaking a gift before throwing it aside and moving on to another one.

"You bet!" Carlos replied. "But I'm a little hungry. I'll be back," Carlos added when he noticed the mistletoe near them, suddenly shy as he started to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Stephanie sighed, walking away from the mistletoe as well before she ran into a love struck Rachel huddled next to James.

"Hey guys," Stephanie managed to say before they turned her around and gently pushed her under the mistletoe.

Carlos, on the other hand, had just reached the kitchen when Kendall and Jo grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him back under the mistletoe and leaving him there.

Stephanie fell into him a second later as she caught her balance.

"Just kiss already," Logan moaned as he and Camille passed by.

"Well, okay," Carlos said. Stephanie had a wide smile on her face as Carlos put his arm around her waist and kissed her under the mistletoe.

_Well, the rest of party went well and everyone went home tired but happy and merry on Christmas day. It was truly a day to remember for Big Time Rush whenever they looked at mistletoe._

**A/N: So, the ending is kind of sappy, but I hope you guys like it. Merry Christmas again. Please review**


End file.
